Question: Luis did 73 sit-ups at night. Ishaan did 50 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Luis do than Ishaan?
Explanation: Find the difference between Luis's sit-ups and Ishaan's sit-ups. The difference is $73 - 50$ sit-ups. $73 - 50 = 23$.